Penta
| notes = |secondary elemental damage type = |secondary elemental damage = 350.0 | users = Penta Ranger}} Penta is a Grenade launcher used by Corpus Penta Rangers. It launches ballistic grenades with primary fire and detonates all active grenades with the Secondary Fire feature included in . Damage listed in game is damage from physical grenade impact with a target. The explosion is significantly more powerful. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages : *Grenades deal damage when hitting an enemy. *High AoE Damage. **350 damage that can be increased by mods. *Heavy Caliber does not significantly reduce accuracy. *Explosion can also cause procs. *Less explosion damage results in less damage dealt to self in comparison to the Ogris. *Can use the Adhesive Blast mod. Disadvantages : *Explosion deals damage, which cannot be changed into another type. *Can only have five grenades out at once. **When using the Split Chamber mod, the extra projectiles count towards the limit of five live grenades. *Grenades that have stopped moving have no obvious visual or audio cue (but with "PhysX" enabled they have some sparks when come to complete rest). *Grenades have slow projectile speed travel time and heavy arcing. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on a desired spot. ** This can be countered with Adhesive Blast mod which will make bombs stick any surface. ** Can bounce off (stick to with Adhesive Blast mod.) teammates or companions, potentially having lethal results. *The explosion can damage or even kill the user if caught within the blast radius, especially with high damage builds. *Lowest max ammo of all primary weapons; tied with the Ogris. Notes *Detonations can be triggered while the player is performing other actions. *Launching a grenade is silent to enemies, though explosions are noticeable. *Grenades have no arming delay, and can be detonated instantly with the use of the Secondary Fire button. *Grenades can be bounced around corners, off walls, and over low obstacles. **Grenades that bounce into enemies deal damage even when bouncing off of other enemies. **Multiple impacts dealt by the same grenade are possible. **Grenades do not bounce when striking water, coming to a dead stop instead. This allows perfect aiming for setting traps, but is ineffective with Undertow as drowning enemies do not take damage from external sources. *The Arsenal interface used to label only the damage of the grenade on impact, but now labels the damage of the projectile as well as the base damage (350 base). **'82.35% 350/(350+75)' of any elemental damage shown in the UI will be used for the AOE damage while the rest is for projectile damage. *Increasing the Magazine size of the weapon does not increase the 5 grenade limit. *Though the grenade explosion does not destroy rockets from Bombards, impacts by the grenades from very accurate (or sometimes lucky) shots can. *When using Split Chamber, the second grenade is noticeable from the first (but only with Heavy Caliber at a reasonable rank), though they share the same trajectory and usually bounce the same direction too. * Penta formerly used Rifle Ammo Mutation instead of Sniper Ammo Mutation, while still using sniper ammo. This was fixed in . * Prior to Update 18.5, Adhesive Blast caused grenades to explode after a set amount of time. Tips *Grenades fired from the Penta are lobbed in a heavy arc, allowing the player to kill enemies hiding behind cover much more easily, as the detonation happens upon external trigger. *Standing at a greater height allows for the grenades to be lobbed and bounce further, allowing the user to see the grenades better, as well as eliminating the worry of self-damage. *A maxed Firestorm increases the blast radius from the initial 5 meters up to 6.2 meters, allowing more enemies to be caught in the blast. *It is not recommended to use Shred as grenades can often go through the floor on some tilesets, making it impossible to bounce every time. *Split Chamber, under random circumstances, can fire a total of six grenades. Provided multishot works on every shot, 2 shots puts out 4 grenades, allowing you to fire a third for the 5 total limit, but with 1 extra from the multishot. **When using the Split Chamber in conjunction with Heavy Caliber, the decreased accuracy puts the grenades side-by-side and you can clearly see 6 total grenades out at once. This is most likely a bug due to Split Chamber, forcing an additional grenade to spawn on the last shot. *Speed Trigger is an efficient way to quickly launch up to the grenade limit. *Elemental mods such as Cryo Rounds and Hellfire are external from the main Blast damage, allowing the weapon to have 3 separate elemental combinations. If one creates a Blast damage combination, it will merely add itself to the main explosion damage. *Be extra cautious and do not attempt to use in small areas. A single fully-modded grenade can usually kill any Warframe unless protected in some way. *Players can detonate grenades in mid-air for an 'airburst' effect, which can deal headshot damage to targets below. *The Penta is a very effective weapon when firing from a safe location on an Infested mission. *The default color of the grenades can make it hard to see in the middle of a crowd of enemies or from their random bouncing. Change the energy color to suit certain tile sets (E.g. do not use bright white for Corpus Outpost missions). *Be wary when installing Infected Clip or Malignant Force, as the Toxin damage from either mod can bypass Warframe shields and deal damage directly to health. *As mentioned above, be cautious while firing the Penta when you are near water, as the grenades come to a dead stop when they hit water. *Grenades will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark. Trivia *Released in . *This is the first weapon to have the Zoom capability replaced with a different function pre-U17. *''Penta'' derives from the Greek prefix of "five", which makes sense as the grenade launcher utilizes a magazine of 5 grenades. **This seems to be the first Corpus weapon to be named after Greek origin instead of Latin. *Penta is the third weapon model that has a magazine that responds after firing. First being the Twin Gremlins, and the second is the Soma. *Its model is known to be a non-static model, as the upper barrel shaft shifts when reloading. *It seems the entire gun represents a mere skeletal structure, unlike most Corpus weaponry. *Increasing the magazine size actually increases the visible grenades stored in the weapon, being the first weapon with this obvious visual ammunition increase. The Secura Penta also follows this rule. **With 5 grenades in the weapon, there is a small gap between the fifth grenade and the bottom of the gun. With 6 grenades, there is no gap at all. With 8, the stack actually exceeds the bottom. *The Penta is the first Corpus weapon to focus on explosive weaponry, utilizing the technology on Plasma grenades through a launch system. They, however, deal blast damage, which does not fit the Corpus theme. *The grenades are flat and rectangular, which is odd, considering their ability to bounce. *On the stats, it says the trigger is blank. * This is one of the few weapons to have Reflective Textures, which were added circa . The other weapons appear to be the Sybaris, Quanta, Soma, Mutalist Quanta, Detron and the Opticor (Needs confirmation). Bugs * Rarely a detonation will cause damage to you even if the grenade is well beyond the explosion radius. Attempts have been made to fix this issue, with varying degrees of success. * In its Arsenal UI, it does not display its trigger function, though it functions as Semi-Auto, possibly because it deals damage on impact, unlike other Active trigger weapons. * Occasionally, the flames emitted by the Penta can remain indefinitely if reloaded too frequently. Media File:PentaReinforcements-Website.jpg|Penta Reinforcements image Penta-warframe.png|Penta in Codex Rhino with Penta.jpg|Rhino with Penta green-ades.png|Preview of deployed grenades (customized energy colour) Warframe Penta Gameplay (High Level Infested) Warframe 11 ♠ Penta A Gay Guy Reviews Penta, Exploding With Love Warframe Penta Warframe - Gameplay & Information Penta (Grenade Launcher) Warframe Let's Build the PENTA Grenade Launcher Warframe Penta Pro Builds 6 Forma update 14.2.0 Patch History }} See also *Torid, an Infested toxic fume grenade launcher. *Tonkor, the Grineer equivalent *Secura Penta, the Perrin Sequence custom version. de:Penta fr:Penta